Someone Just for You
by Leiyoi
Summary: [AU] Sanji, a lonely prince, and Zoro, a guard who only obeys his duty, find their lives altered when a boy wearing a straw hat suddenly falls from the sky. Main pairings are Zoro Luffy, Sanji Nami. Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or the characters of One Piece. But the story's mine. Heehee.

Set in a different universe that I just made up.

Main Pairings: _Zoro Luffy, Sanji Nami_

I might have _Ussop Kaya_ and maybe _Robin Chopper _in later chapters.

* * *

A blonde haired man stared out of his window at the snow filled courtyard inside the palace. The night skies were clear and the full moon peeked out from a few clouds floating over it. He blew out a puff of air, watching his breath float to the skies, and studied the city outside the palace walls with a lazy eye, wondering what it would be like living out there. Sanji wrapped his warm robes around him closer, studying the guards standing at the door of the palace entrance.

_If I could only sneak past them around that corner…or knock them out with a kick to the head…_ The blonde man thought idly, staring at the guards. One of the guards, wearing a thick coat glared up at him. His light green hair and three swords stood out among the other palace guards and Sanji turned away from the man's glare. _Shit, he found out…he just had to be the one on watch tonight…dammit._

"Oi, stupid prince. Don't get any ideas or I'll have to knock you out and drag your ass back in that shitty palace." Sanji heard the guard grunt at him. The blonde prince growled and glared back as menacingly as the guard was glaring.

"Shitty guard, like you could even give me a scratch."

"Zoro, you shouldn't speak to the Prince in that way." A guard standing near the door smiled nervously, putting a hand on the green-haired man's shoulder to hold him back.

"Like I care if he's the Prince." Zoro ground out and returned to his post, closing his eyes. "Duty calls. He was planning on running away again."

"And I could get away again real easy." Sanji smirked as the green-haired guard scowled. The truth was, ever since the guard with the three swords had been recruited, he couldn't sneak out as easily as before. And they seemed to always have these conversations now. It was almost a ritual. During the day time, they would even spar against each other at times for no real reason. Probably because they both had finally found someone strong enough to put up a good fight. Zoro opened his eyes again and stared angrily at the prince.

"Not while I'm on guard, you—"

"WAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Hn?" Zoro and Sanji stared at each other, wondering who had been yelling. The other guards pointed up at the sky as the yelling voice seemed to come closer.

"Woah! WAAAAAHHH! I'm falling, I'm falling!"

The blonde prince and green-haired guard stared up at the sky, wondering what the guards were pointing at.

"Watch out, Zoro-san!" A guard shouted out as a white figure fell from the sky, its pale hands held out in front as if trying to stop its fall.

"What the hell—?!" The green-haired guard let out before the white figure knocked him into the ground sending clouds of snow into the air. Sanji blinked in shock. _What the hell was that?!_

The clouds of snow started to clear and one of the guards pointed in shock at the boy wearing white, sitting on top of Zoro.

"I-it's an angel fallen from heaven!" The guard shouted shakily.

"What? An angel?" Sanji blinked again and squinted at the cloud of snow, trying to get a better look. He started to imagine the beautiful angelic girl who had fallen from heaven. A pink flush ran to his cheeks and his eyes curved up in excitement. "An angel, eh? Hnhnhn…"

Something caught his eyes and he watched as it floated down from the sky to land in his hands. "What's this? The angel's halo? Wait…" He stared at the straw hat in his hands, covered completely in white. "A hat? Why's it white?" The prince inspected it carefully and turned his attention to the angel who had fallen from heaven.

Zoro groaned, feeling the impact of the fall on his back. _Dammit, who the hell landed on me?!_ He opened his eyes and glared at whoever it was that had decided to invade the palace through the skies. His hand was already on the hilt of his swords, ready to slice at any movement the intruder made. But then he stopped as he looked into the eyes of the boy straddling his stomach. Warm and confident.

Zoro blinked. Those weren't the eyes of an invader…

The green-haired guard studied the boy more closely. Thin, white robes were wrapped around his body and his arms, legs, and face were pale, as if a white powder had been sprinkled on him.

"It's an angel, I tell you! An angel from heaven!" Zoro heard someone say and he stared back at the boy who started to grin happily.

"Oh!" The boy looked around him. "Looks like I landed safely! Woah! This place is great! It's all white!"

Sanji's face fell as he saw the boy sitting on Zoro. _Damn…it's just some bastard who fell from the sky._

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro grumbled at the boy who was bouncing around on his stomach excitedly.

"Ah?" The boy stared at the guard he was sitting on and blinked as if it were the first time he saw him. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Monkey…D. Luffy?" The green-haired man's eyebrows rose at the strange name. It seemed like a name an angel would have. Weird and catchy at the same time.

"AAH?!" Zoro watched as Luffy's hands went to his head, feeling around for something. "Hat! Where's Hat?!"

The prince stared at the white straw hat he held in his hands and scowled before jumping out the window to land softly in the snow. Sanji sauntered over to the two in the snow and held out the white hat to the boy, placing his other hand comfortably on his hip. "Is this what you're looking for?" He watched as the boy's eyes seemed to light up in relief before snatching the straw hat away.

"Whoo, that was close. Too close." Luffy patted at the hat, a puff of white dust surfacing. "It's all white. Hat must've been covered by the explosion too." Sanji and Zoro watched the boy sigh and place the now yellow straw hat on his head. The boy turned to stare at them both and blinked momentarily before letting out a single, "Who are you?"

"Who the hell are YOU?!" The prince and the guards all shouted simultaneously.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And there's more to come.

Please tell me how you feel about this piece of work. Any criticism or compliments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously:_**

Sanji and Zoro were having an arguement again when a boy named Luffy fell from the sky.

* * *

"Who the hell are YOU?!" The prince and the guards all shouted simultaneously. 

Luffy stared around at the people in the courtyard. "I already told you, I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Geez, are you guys deaf?"

An angry tick grew on all the people present, annoyed at the way this supposed "angel" spoke to them. Zoro squeezed his eyes tight, just knowing that this was just another one of his strange dreams. He would wake up and he'd be lying in his bunk, waiting for another day to begin.

Sanji squatted down and stared at the boy. He didn't look more than a year or two younger than him. "Why did you fall into the palace?"

"I was trying to fly."

"You were trying to…fly?" Sanji blinked and shared a look with the guards surrounding them. They burst out in laughter. "You were…trying to…fly?" The entire courtyard, save Zoro, who was trying to wake himself up, buckled over laughing.

"No one can fly!"

"Not unless if you're a bird…"

"Or a fairy…"

"Or an angel!"

The whole courtyard burst out laughing.

"And to think we thought this guy was an angel fallen from heaven!"

They laughed at their own stupidity.

Zoro's eyes opened wide when the ruckus around him didn't change. But, the weight on his stomach had lightened and he watched as the boy stood up and stared at the prince and the other guards indignantly. He wasn't gone. It wasn't a dream.

"Yeah, what's wrong about flying?" Luffy stared at them seriously.

The courtyard went silent.

Sanji took a step towards the boy who fell from the sky. "Are you crazy? Humans can't fly. It's impossible. It's stupid."

Luffy looked at them indignantly and punched the prince square in the cheek before Zoro could do anything.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, boy?!" The guards rushed forward to restrain Luffy. Sanji stood up and spit out the blood flooding in from a cut inside his cheek. The blonde prince stared dangerously at Luffy.

"You want to fight, eh?" He stared into the eyes of the boy, watching for any sort of fear or hesitation. None. This boy had no fear or hesitation hidden in his eyes. Strong, bold, and confident. Sanji smirked and waved the guards away, getting ready to fight against the boy. _This ought to be interesting..._

"But, Sanji-ohjisama!"

The blonde readied his leg, waiting for the guards to move. Luffy growled and seemed to twist before throwing the guards off of him. There! Sanji charged forward and threw a kick at the boy's chest.

_Ching!_

Sanji glared at the person in front of him. "Oi, Zoro. Get out of my way." He pressed his foot harder onto the flat of the blade held against him. The blonde man could hear Luffy breathing angrily from behind Zoro. But it seemed like the boy wasn't moving from his spot in the snow.

Zoro stared hard at the prince, holding the edge of the sword close to Luffy's neck while keeping another sword against Sanji's kick. "I won't let you hurt him."

"What did you say...?!" The blonde-haired prince clenched his teeth.

"My duty is to capture any intruders and take them to the King for judgment. Although, if the intruder deems dangerous then I will kill them immediately."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Isn't that bastard dangerous?!"

"He's not. He just flew in accidentally because he was trying to fly."

"Exactly!" Luffy cried from behind the green-haired guard. Sanji grunted and scowled at the swordsman before turning away.

"Whatever." The prince kicked at a pile of snow in the courtyard before peering over his shoulder. "But, if he tries anything, kill him."

Zoro nodded and turned his attention to the boy behind him. Luffy stared at him and grinned as if he hadn't just punched the prince. The green-haired man shook his head and sheathed his swords. "Just follow me."

"Will you tell me how to get back to the city?" He heard Luffy's voice chime.

"No, I'm taking you to the King."

"What?! How long will that take?"

Zoro stared behind him and grunted, "A while."

"But I have to get to the city now! Why do I have to see the King?" Luffy whined.

"Because you intruded, now come on." The green-haired guard stopped and gave the boy a push towards the doors ahead of them. "Oi, you guys take care of the front door." Zoro waved a hand at the remaining guards and gave Luffy another push towards the doors.

"Aww man…Nami and Chopper are going to kill me…"

"_Achoo!"_

"Doctor-san, did you catch a cold?" A gentle voice bounced along the walls of the warm room.

"Nope, I'm fine, Robin." A little reindeer rubbed his blue nose before smiling at the black haired woman sitting in a chair nearby, reading a book.

"Maybe someone's talking about you behind your back?"

"Really?" Chopper blinked and dropped a few leaves into his mortar before grinding it slowly into powder. "When people talk about you, you sneeze?"

Robin chuckled lightly and returned to her book. "Who knows?"

The door of the room slammed open and an orange-haired girl marched in.

"Luffy?!" She nearly screamed, studying the room carefully. She spotted the two in the room. "Did you see Luffy come in here?"

The reindeer blinked and shook his head, signaling a no. Robin set her book down.

"Is something wrong, Nurse-san?"

"I can't find Luffy! We were supposed to go together to the marketplace. There's not enough food left. He must've eaten it all again…" She mumbled to herself angrily. "Anyway," Nami started marching out, "If you see him, send him to me."

"That's odd…I remember hearing Luffy fiddling with something on the roof…" Chopper tapped his chin in thought. The orange-haired girl nodded and gave him a quick thanks before rushing out of the room and storming up the stairs.

"What do you suppose happened?" Robin stared at the door in confusion. Chopper shook his head, not really understanding why Luffy would be gone at this time. He stared at the clock.

"Isn't this always the time for them to go steal food with Ussop from the marketplace?"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, it is. Luffy wouldn't miss out on anything that has to do with food unless…" Her chuckles started to fade, "…unless…"

Chopper's eyes widened and he dropped his pestle into his mortar before running up the steps Nami had just gone up. Robin set down her book carefully and walked up the steps after the little reindeer.

"When I get my hands on that idiot…" Nami muttered, pushing open the door to the roof. "I'll—!" What she saw before her stopped her sentence.

"Nami! Is Luffy up there?!" Chopper jumped up beside her and stared at the large device set up on the roof. "No…he didn't…?"

Nami's eyes narrowed and stomped over to kick the device. "That idiot! He just _had_ to use it, didn't he?!"

"AAAAH!!" The little reindeer ran around the roof in circles. "LUUUFFY!! Where did he fly off to this time?!"

"Ah." Robin peeped out of the doorway and stared at the large, wooden device standing in the center of the roof with white powder littering the floor. "Neighbor-san tried to fly again?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please give me any comments about this story. I hope it kind of makes sense? 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously:**_

The boy who fell from the sky started a fight with Sanji but Zoro stopped them, telling the prince that he would take Luffy to the king. Nami wondered where Luffy had gone to and asked Chopper and Robin if they had seen him. The three of them set out to check the roof and they noticed a large wooden device on the roof with white powder scattered on the ground. The trio realizes that Luffy had tried to fly.

* * *

Luffy stared at the beautiful arches rising high above his head. "Woah! So gooood!"

He jumped around in excitement. "This place is awesome!"

Zoro stared at the boy warily, watching as white powder started to fall off of his skin. "Why are you all white, anyway?" The green-haired guard eyed the white robes Luffy was wearing. "And aren't you cold with only that on?"

The black haired boy turned to stare at Zoro for a moment before shivering and hugging himself. "C-cold…it's freezing…"

Zoro stared at him in surprise before laughing at the boy. "You're a strange one. Dreaming of flying and not noticing the cold until someone mentions it. You even punched the prince!" The green-haired guard threw his head back and felt laughter erupt from within himself. _I haven't been able to laugh like this in years!_ Zoro gave Luffy a wry smile.

"Huh?" The boy stopped shivering. "I punched a prince? When?"

Zoro stopped laughing and stared at Luffy. _Don't tell me…he's just stupid?_

"Ah!" Luffy's eyes widened as he remembered the punch he threw at Sanji just before. "That curly eye browed guy is a prince?!"

The green-haired guard snickered, "I don't believe it myself, sometimes."

"Oh no! That's bad…!" Luffy ran back and forth across the carpet that ran along the floor of the palace. "I punched the prince! Maybe the king will kill me?! And then I can't get back to Chopper's place!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Chopper?"

Luffy ran up to him with pleading eyes. "Take me back to the city…"

The green-haired guard shut his eyes and turned to the side so that he didn't see the boy. "No, I'm taking you to the king."

"Aww…" Luffy sighed and started walking towards the door ahead of them, ready to accept his fate. At least he had flown over the city for longer than usual this time…Zoro opened his eyes and smiled as he watched Luffy go the wrong way.

"Oi, it's this way." He pointed at the doorway to the right. The boy blinked and stared at the words printed above the door he was previously going through before shrugging and following Zoro into the room he had pointed at.

"Z-Zoro-san?" A surprised voice met the two boy's ears. "What are you doing in my room?"

Zoro stared at the flushed face of the princess, sitting in her bed. "Hm? What are you doing in the throne room, Kaya?"

Luffy glanced around the room and spotted a leg dangling off the side of a window. _Eh? A leg?_ He walked over and pointed at it, turning to Zoro. "Why's there a leg here?"

"A leg?" The green-haired man surveyed the room and stared at the leg coming through the window.

"Ahh…" Kaya stood up and smiled nervously. "My doll just fell out of the window. I was going to go get him later."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her and was about to say something until he heard the doll start to talk.

"L-Luffy?! What are you doing in Kaya's room?"

Luffy blinked and grabbed the leg before pulling it out of the window. "Oh! It's Ussop! So this is why you're always late when we meet at Chopper's place…"

Zoro stared in shock at the long-nosed boy who now sat on the floor. "Is it another intruder?" His hands snapped immediately to his swords. Kaya ran to stand in front of Ussop protectively.

"No, Zoro-san! Ussop is my friend! Put your swords away."

The guard stared warily at Ussop and let go off his swords, opting to run a hand through his hair. _Why the heck was the palace suddenly getting so rowdy tonight?_

"And Zoro-san, this isn't the throne room. This is my bedchamber. Did you get lost again? The throne room is straight ahead from the entrance..."

"But I went straight ahead!" The green-haired man said in frustration.

Luffy laughed openly. "I was wondering why you were going this way even though the words 'Throne Room' were printed over the big door!" The boy grinned merrily. "Zoro has a really bad sense of direction!" The green-haired guard's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Ussop's eyes widened. "But, Luffy! Why are you in the palace and talking to Zoro so casually? And of all people, why Zoro, the renowned Slayer of Bandits?"

"I flew in." Luffy smiled, pointing at the ceiling. "I landed on him." He pointed at Zoro. "And now he's taking me to see the king."

Ussop's eyes widened even further, threatening to pop out in horror. "You flew?! And you landed?! On him? And…and…you're going to…the KING?!"

Zoro stared at the boy with a straw hat. "And he punched Sanji."

"THE PRINCE?!" Ussop nearly yelled.

"Shush…" Kaya pressed a finger to her lips, telling Ussop to be quieter. "Zoro can keep a secret but if any other guards come and find you here, you'll surely be arrested!"

Ussop covered his mouth quickly and glanced out the window nervously. Zoro smirked and took Luffy by the shoulder, steering him out to the grand hall again.

"Kaya, I need to take this guy to the king. But you'll have to explain to me what that long-nosed boy is doing in your room later." The green-haired man smiled as he watched the princess flush pink before closing the door. "Okay, let's go straight." Zoro pushed Luffy towards the room across the hall.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the throne room?" The boy with the straw hat pointed at the large doors with gold lettering shining 'Throne Room' at them brightly.

_Dammit…_ Zoro felt his face heat up and he steered Luffy towards the large doors wordlessly. He could feel the boy laughing at him and the green-haired guard felt his face heat up even more. Zoro smacked Luffy upside the head, effectively making the boy bite his tongue and shut up.

"Oww…that hurt, Zorooo."

"Shut up. And don't call my name as if we were friends."

"Awww…" Luffy pouted and stared back at the green-haired guard who seemed to be trying hard to push away the blush spreading across his face. But his pout formed into a small smile, knowing that despite the gruff tone, he had found himself a good friend. Even if that friend was reluctant to admit their friendship at the moment.

* * *

Third chapter done! Hehe. I hope this one was enjoyable for you as well.

Maybe I should stick in more action...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

Zoro brings Luffy to see the king. But the swordsman's bad sense of direction leads them both into the princess's room where they find Luffy's friend, Ussop, trying to sneak away. Kaya directs Zoro back out and the swordsman takes Luffy back to where the king should be.

* * *

Kaya sighed in relief as Zoro and the boy wearing the straw hat left the room. She turned to look at Ussop worriedly. "Ussop, why didn't you leave more quickly? Now I have to tell Zoro-san why you're in my room."

The long-nosed boy sighed in frustration, remembering the trouble of having to leave through the window. _Shoot, it's all because I couldn't get my Ussop Aaaaaaah! to work right…I'll need to fix that up later._ He turned to give the pale skinned girl a smile. "Sorry, Kaya. One of my new inventions was stuck so I couldn't escape like I wanted to…"

The girl giggled happily and kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to flush a deep red down to his toes. "I'm just glad you didn't get caught."

Ussop stood up straight and grinned, still red from the small kiss. "Of course! Because I'm the one everyone calls, Ussop the Stealthy!"

Kaya giggled and listened intently to the new story the long-nosed boy would tell her.

Snowflakes started to fall from the heavens, scattering another layer of ice over the palace. The guards standing around the walls of the palace sighed and shivered, pulling their coats closer to themselves. Sanji laid on his down feather bed, staring up at the canopy hanging over him. He placed a hand over his eyes, thinking to himself.

_Where did that bastard come from? He flew into the palace because he tried to fly? How's a guy supposed to believe that? Humans can't fly._ The blonde prince thought idly, remembering the serious look Luffy had given him. _But…maybe they can? Is that his dream or something? To soar like a bird?_ He smirked. _That's a nice dream to chase after…_

The prince turned his head to stare out the window and at the city outside the palace. _My dream…What is it that I really want?_

**_Bongh! Boohm!_**

Sanji sat up straight as he felt the palace walls tremble from the strange noise from below. _That sounded like it came from the throne room…_ The blonde prince leapt out of bed and stormed from his bedroom, rushing down the staircase. _That bastard didn't try to escape did he?!_ Sanji thought, clenching his teeth together while sprinting down the steps.

The green-haired guard and the boy with the straw hat had started to push open the doors to the throne room when a loud blast ripped the doors off, sending the two boys back down the carpet they had just trekked across. Zoro stood up quickly, drawing out his swords. He glanced over at Luffy to make sure he was all right before glaring at the smoke that was clearing away. Luffy pushed off the large door that had knocked him off of his feet and stood up, staring at the smoke in confusion.

_What the heck happened?_ The thought raced through both of their minds simultaneously.

The heavy smoke cleared and the two stared in shock as a clown-like person stood in the middle of the throne room, cackling madly. Around him were dozens of subordinates grinning and packing the gold—that was being taken from another hole made in the wall—into the bags that they carried.

Zoro growled angrily, wondering how the guards outside had let these people through. _This palace has to find better guards…_ He quickly shoved a sword into his mouth and clenched it tightly in his teeth before drawing his last sword, preparing to attack the cackling clown.

"Are you guys almost done with that gold?" The clown grinned. "It looks like we have company to entertain!"

"So you're the boss, eh?" Zoro sneered, "I'll take you down first." He charged at the large clown just as Sanji jumped off the last few steps.

"Oi!" The prince stared at the green-haired guard, who was aiming his swords at the strange clown standing in the throne room. "What the hell happened, shitty guard?!" But nothing except a shout of 'Onigiri!' came from the green-haired man. Sanji sighed and surveyed the chaotic hall in frustration. He spotted the boy who had fallen from the sky standing in the middle of the rubble, observing the fight taking place.

"Oi! Straw hat bastard!" The prince ran to the boy and grabbed him by the front of his robes, "What the hell happened here?!"

Luffy blinked and stared in shock. "Aah! The prince that I punched!"

Sanji scowled and shook the boy in his hands. "I don't care about that right now, why is that shitty guard charging at that clown all of a sudden?! Are you involved in this?"

Luffy shook his head vigorously. "No, that clown with a big red nose just appeared after something blasted the doors open!"

The blonde prince stared at the boy suspiciously but then let go when he decided that Luffy was telling the truth. "Then where's the king?"

"I didn't see a king anywhere…"

Sanji sighed in relief. His father was probably sleeping in his bedchamber now...otherwise, it wouldn't have been possible for this team of stupid bandits to blast their way in the throne room and steal gold from the treasury. "Looks like you're lucky, straw hat. You don't need to meet the shitty king today—"

"Zoro!" The prince blinked as Luffy sprinted past him, towards the throne room.

"What are you doing? You don't need to worry about that idiot," Sanji turned to look at the battle ensuing, "He can take care of him—" His words died as he saw a few daggers stuck into the back of the green-haired guard.

"What the—?!" Sanji could hear the swordsman gasp in shock at the sudden attack from behind. The blonde prince stared on in horror as he realized that the daggers had been stabbed into the stomach and in the back. _What the hell is going on?! Zoro couldn't kill him?_ Sanji heard the clown cackle happily as his hands that were separated from his arms pulled the daggers out of the swordsman, blood spilling out in a small fountain.

"Swords and knives can't kill me because I can separate my body parts!" The clown kicked Zoro hard in the side and grinned. "Those are serious wounds so the victor is already evident. I am Buggy the Clown! Remember my name when you go to hell, Roronoa Zoro, Slayer of Bandits. Nyaahahaha!" Buggy laughed and kicked the swordsman out of the throne room, to where Luffy stood angrily.

"Attacking from behind is dirty…!" As the boy gazed at the clown in fury, a dark shadow seemed to cast over his eyes.

"Luffy…" Zoro managed to stand up, grasping at his stomach wound. The blood was starting to drip freely down his coat and into his hands. He stared at the boy in confusion. Luffy's attitude had suddenly switched 180 degrees. _Wait, that's not important now…Kaya's still in her room and whatever made those holes in the walls could kill her if the bandits use it again._ Zoro clenched his teeth and took a step towards the prince.

"Shit," Sanji stared at the bleeding wounds and glared at Buggy. "You need to stop that bleeding as soon as possible."

Zoro turned to Sanji and stared at him straight in the eyes, "Kaya's still here…"

The blonde nodded and took a look at the fight one last time before heading towards Kaya's bedchamber. _I'll just have to trust that straw hat guy to take care of Buggy…_

Zoro sighed in relief as he watched the blonde-haired prince head into Kaya's room to escort her safely out of the palace. He turned back to the fight and watched as Luffy ran towards Buggy.

"You think you can beat me barehanded?" Buggy grinned, showing two hands full of knives. "Bara Bara Cannon!"

Two hands shot off of Buggy's arms and rocketed towards Luffy. The boy dodged to the right quickly but the edge of one of the knives had given him a cut on his cheek. He continued to charge at the group of bandits and stretched one of his legs out behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no…!"

Zoro's eyes widened as he watched Luffy's foot stretch out behind him a few meters longer than normal. "Who the hell is this guy?!"

Buggy could only stare in shock as the unexpected happened.

Luffy's leg swept forward wiping all of the crew members and Buggy into the wall. "Whip!"

"Ah…ah…" Zoro's jaw dropped open. In addition to flying into the palace from the sky and punching the prince, this guy even had strange abilities allowing him to stretch like rubber? The green-haired guard shook his head. _Is this really possible…?_

"Neehee." Zoro watched Luffy swipe at his nose with his index finger. "I kicked their asses." The boy turned to grin at the green-haired man sitting on the ground, a pool of blood steadily forming. "Ah! Zoro, you're bleeding a lot!"

"Eh?" The green-haired man felt the blood flow from his wound into his hands and he winced at the pain it was causing him. _Shit, this is bad…_

"I know a good doctor!" Luffy rushed towards Zoro, hauling the guard up so that he could get him to the doctor quicker. "Come on, Zoro. I'll carry you. Just lean on me."

"Why are you…" The green-haired man opened up one bleary eye. "…doing this? You could just…let me die. And escape."

Luffy stood up straight, spotting Sanji coming towards them from Kaya's room. The boy with a straw hat grinned and looked straight out to the entrance of the palace confidently, "I won't let my friends die!"

* * *

Ah...I'm not really comfortable with writing action stories. Or chapter stories. Maybe I should just write one shots?

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


End file.
